Mittsu-ami Obsession
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: 'Kawaii Loli Idol Girl Honshu Tour' tinggal tiga minggu lagi, Kunoichi dan member lainnya dari 'Kawaii Cutie Idol' yang merupakan unit 'KaLoliDo Girl (Kawaii Loli Idol Girl)' harus menyelesaikan sebuah projek single baru yang berjudul 'Mittsu-ami Obsession' dengan secepatnya. Di balik itu, Kunoichi harus rela berpisah dari teman-temannya ketika tur. Bagaimana reaksi Ina untuk itu?
1. WARNING

Tsukiyomi dengan sengaja menuliskan judul ini dalam huruf besar semua, karena ada peringatan alias 'WARNING' untuk para pembaca yang ingin membaca FanFic berjudul 'Mittsu-Ami Obsession' ini. Seharusnya Tsukiyomi menulis ini sebelum pembuatan FanFic, tetapi karena saking 'gabut'-nya … Tsukiyomi malah nulis sekarang meski udah dibikin dari sekian hari yang lalu …

*Manager Kawaii Cutie Idol-KaLoliDo Girl: Eh, curhat melulu!  
Manager utama Kawaii Cutie Idol Girl: Cepetan 'WARNING'-nya!

Iya, para manager yang dirahmati (?) Tuhan yang Mahakuasa *dihajar para fans*. Lalu, aku meminta para 'tokoh terbuang' alias karakter Sengoku Musou karangan Koei-Tecmo Games yang munculnya agak jarang untuk-membacakan-WARNING-yang-Tsukiyomi-maksud! *Maklum, lagi emosian (?)* Berikut adalah karakter yang Tsukiyomi kudu-wajib suruh untuk membacakan WARNING ini.

-Ishida Mitsunari

-Katakura Kojurou

-Date Masamune

*Mitsunari: Woi, Tsuki! Kenapa harus sama si 'Duo Kudet' itu!?  
Tsukiyomi: Biar yang kudet (kurang update) sama yang cepat nangkep bisa saling melengkapi diri, Mitsunari yang ganteng (?) di mata fans-mu!

Naoe Kanetsugu (di beberapa chapter, dia hanya numpang dangdutan/dihajarKagekatsu)

-Ii Naomasa

-Ii Naotora

*Mitsunari: Cieeee … yang sehati antara ibu dan anak! Munculnya berdua, tapi jarang!  
Naomasa: Kenapa, sih? Iri sama aku, ya …  
Mitsunari: Kamu mah, enak! Ibumu bisa muncul bareng kamu, meski hanya beberapa chapter. Dah, aku mah apa atuh … dimunculin bareng para orang kudet, entah pada chapter ke berapa!  
Naomasa: Sabar, Mitsunari … paling Masamune sama Kojurou bakal muncul di chapter yang nggak ada kamunya …

-Fukushima Masanori

-Kato Kiyomasa

*Mitsunari: Horeeee …! Ada Masanori sama Kiyomasa …!  
Kiyomasa: Mitsunari jangan baper (bawa perasaan), kek! Kita belum tahu di chapter mana kita akan muncul!  
Masanori: Tapi, Kiyomasa … aku juga se-baper Mitsunari …

-Honda Tadakatsu

-Tokugawa Ieyasu

-Toyotomi Hideyoshi

*Nene: Ngomong-ngomong, para pembaca sekalian … Omae-sama alias Hideyoshi akan dimunculkan pada saat baru pulang dari Osaka untuk memberi selamat atas kesuksesan Kunoichi sebagai idola …  
Tsukiyomi: Para karakter sekalian, contohlah Nene … karena dia telah memberi informasi tentang alur kemunculan Hideyoshi yang akan Tsukiyomi lakukan untuk FanFic ini …

Yah, begitulah tokoh-tokoh yang akan Tsukiyomi munculkan pada chapter-chapter tertentu dalam FanFic berjudul 'Mittsu-ami Obsession'. Sekarang, kepada para tokoh yang Tsukiyomi tunjuk untuk membacakan isi dari 'WARNING' … hadapkan pandangan kalian ke kamera (?) dan bacakan isinya, dipimpin oleh ISHIDA-MITSUNARI-YANG-SUPER-DUPER-TERKENAL-DI-MATA-PARA-FANS!/dihajarfansMitsunari

Mitsunari: Ehem, ehem! Kami, para tokoh terbuang (?) dari FanFic 'Mittsu-ami Obsession' … akan membacakan isi dari 'WARNING' yang sudah ditetapkan dari alur cerita ini! *diikuti oleh yang lainnya*

Well, perkenalannya sudah cukup. Sekarang, Tsukiyomi sekaligus para pembaca ingin mendengar suara kalian selama membacakan isi dari 'WARNING'. Namun kali ini, kalian nggak usah ngikutin karena kalian sudah dapat bagian masing-masing … *ketawa jahat ala Tokisaki Kurumi-DATE A LIVE (please, jangan bertingkah nggak jelas!)*

Mitsunari: Pertama, FanFic ini agak penuh dengan ke-OOC-an! OOC adalah singkatan dari Out-Of-Character, dan merupakan suatu kejadian ketika apa yang diceritakan malah nyelonong (?) ke arah realita! *sebenarnya insiden OOC juga bagian dari pengalaman pribadi Tsukiyomi, woi …/dihajar

Kojurou: *merapikan kacamatanya* Kedua, FanFic ini penuh dengan nuansa kehidupan idola di Jepang! Bagi kalian yang merasa seorang WOTAGEI atau apapun, kalian boleh membacanya sambil membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika menjadi idola!

Masamune: Ketiga, FanFic ini terkadang banyak feels-nya! Kalian boleh ketawa, ngakak, atau sekalian nangis dengan sesuka hati! Tetapi, pada intinya kalian juga boleh ngasih review ke Tsukiyomi-sama alias author!

Kanetsugu: Keempat, FanFic ini penuh dengan CINTA! Maksudku … Tsukiyomi alias sang penulis telah membuat FanFic ini dengan penuh cinta yang mengalir kepada para pembaca sekalian … *back-sound: CIEEEEE~

Naomasa: Kelima, FanFic ini berlatar di Zaman Heisei alias zaman sekarang! Jadi, jangan salah … karena kita semua sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di zaman ini, hehehe … *muka merah padam karena diketawain

Naotora: Keenam, FanFic ini penuh dengan 'KEIMUTAN YANG LUAR BIASA' …! Karena judulnya adalah 'Mittsu-ami Obsession' alias 'Obsesi Kepang' … siapa tahu, ada bagian 'fluffy'-nya di situ. Oleh karenanya, kalian bebas berteriak sambil berkata, 'KAWAII NE …!'

Masanori: Ketujuh, FanFic ini penuh dengan beberapa adegan lucu yang tidak kalian sangka sebelumnya! Bagi yang merasa korban iklan *Tsukiyomi kesindir, woi!* … siapa tahu, Tsukiyomi-hime akan menambahkan sejumlah iklan yang akan diparodikan dalam beberapa chapter!

Kiyomasa: Kedelapan, FanFic ini penuh dengan lirik lagu yang belum pernah kalian lihat! Asalkan kalian tahu, Tsukiyomi-hime bisa membuat lagu dari puisinya sendiri!

Tadakatsu: Ehem …! Kesembilan, FanFic ini dapat menimbulkan rasa keingintahuan kalian tentang suka duka menjadi idola! Bagi para pembaca yang ingin menjadi idola, kalian diperbolehkan untuk membaca cerita ini!

Ieyasu: Kesepuluh, FanFic ini diselingi … HATSYI! *diketawain sehabis bersin/parahwoi* Akan saya ulangi, para pembaca sekalian. Kesepuluh, FanFic ini diselingi oleh beberapa flashback menarik! Tapi jangan khawatir, flashback-nya bukan tentang mantan (?) kalian, kok.

Hideyoshi: Terakhir, FanFic ini dibuat berdasarkan kehidupan seorang anggota idol group ataupun girl-band yang penuh persahabatan abadi dengan seseorang! *back-sound: Applause dari penonton

Akhirnya, selesai sudah pembacaan 'WARNING' dari sebelas orang 'tokoh terbuang' yang Tsukiyomi munculkan pada chapter-chapter tertentu.

Mitsunari: Demikian pembacaan 'WARNING' dari kami, para 'tokoh terbuang' pada FanFic berjudul 'Mittsu-ami Obsession'. Semoga dapat dipahami oleh para pembaca sekalian …

10 'Tokoh Terbuang' lainnya: Dan terima kasih!

Well, pada intinya. Semoga kalian paham-bin-mudeng (?) sama 'WARNING' berikut ini, para pembaca sekalian! Selamat menikmati FanFic ini dengan review dari kalian, hehehe …

*Hidetada: Sekarang, author! Cepetan pergi! Hus … huuus … SANA!/alaSyahrini


	2. Prolog

FYI, Sengoku Musou adalah game yang dibuat oleh Koei-Tecmo Games. Sekarang, Tsukiyomi ingin menceritakan tentang Kunoichi yang harus ikut tur idola karena dia adalah member 'Kawaii Cutie Idol'; sub-unit 'Kawaii Loli Idol Girl'. Oleh karena itu, dia harus rela berpisah dengan teman-teman dekatnya di Kediaman Sengoku, Shinjuku, Tokyo. Di balik semua itu, grup 'Kawaii Cutie Idol' akan meluncurkan single baru dengan secepatnya sebelum tur dimulai. Judul single itu adalah 'Mittsu-ami Obsession'.

* * *

Pada suatu hari menjelang 'Kawaii Loli Idol Girl Honshu Tour 2015', Kunoichi sibuk menghafalkan sebuah lagu yang telah ditulis oleh seorang penulis lirik lagu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tak terasa, tiga minggu lagi dia harus rela berpisah dengan seluruh penghuni Kediaman Sengoku untuk sementara karena tour tersebut.

"DOR!" tiba-tiba, ada yang mengagetkan gadis ninja berambut cokelat dikuncir kuda itu.

"Apaan, sih!?" Kunoichi menengok ke arah seseorang yang mengagetkannya.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu …? Ini aku, Yukimura," ternyata, Yukimura mengagetkannya.

"Eh … Yukimura-sama!" sahut Kunoichi kemudian.

"Ayo, Kunoichi … waktunya makan siang …," ajak Yukimura, "Kalau mau, bawa saja kertas liriknya sekalian."

"Ah, baiklah …," Kunoichi beranjak ke ruang makan bersama Yukimura.

 **Ruang makan, 12.09**

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" ujar seluruh penghuni Kediaman Sengoku sebelum menikmati makan siang.

"Eh, Kunoichi … kamu ngapain di kamar?" tanya Nobuyuki.

"Hmmm … biasa, menghafal lirik lagu ini!" jawab Kunoichi sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisi lirik lagu.

Seisi ruang makan pun ingin tahu

"Wah … liriknya keren! Sangat pas dengan kesukaan cewek …," seru Nene.

"Hehehe …," Kunoichi tersenyum simpul, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita lanjutkan makannya …"

Setelah makan siang, Kunoichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mulai menghafal lirik itu. Lalu, Nobuyuki menghampirinya.

"Nobuyuki-sama, ada apa?" Kunoichi menengok Nobuyuki.

"Kunoichi, kamu dipanggil Ina di lantai dua," balas Nobuyuki.

"Baik!" Kunoichi segera menaiki tangga rumah menuju lantai dua.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Kunoichi bertemu Ina yang sibuk menyetrika pakaian. Dia meminta bantuannya untuk dapat menghafal lirik lagu itu dengan baik dan tidak terputus-putus. Setelah Ina menyetrika satu tumpuk pakaian, dia membantu Kunoichi.

"Pasti untuk single baru, hehehe …," Ina tertawa kecil.

"Tentu, Ina-chin," balas Kunoichi, "Karena petugasnya terlihat bawel, makanya aku harus ekstra fokus ketika menyanyikan lirik lagu itu pada saat perekaman suara …"

"Pantas saja," tutur Ina, "Kalau begitu, manakah yang menurutmu susah?"

Kunoichi menunjukkan sebuah larik yang menurutnya susah masuk ke otak

"Baik, akan aku bantu …," Ina segera membantu sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti adiknya sendiri.

Pada keesokan harinya, Kunoichi dan segenap anggota grup 'Kawaii Cutie Idol' akan menjalani proses perekaman suara untuk sebuah single baru. Oleh karena itu, dia harus berlatih keras agar suaranya bagus dan liriknya bisa diingat dengan mudah.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Nobuyuki dan Yukimura terlihat asyik menonton sebuah acara TV tentang idola. Sambil menonton acara tersebut, mereka berdua mengobrol tentang tur yang akan diikuti Kunoichi pada tiga minggu mendatang ke seluruh wilayah Pulau Honshu bersama seluruh grup yang merupakan bagian dari 'KaLoliDo Girl'.

"Kakak … itu beneran ke semua prefektur di Pulau Honshu …?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ya, tur pertama adalah ke seluruh Kanto, dilanjutkan ke Chubu, dan seterusnya sampai mereka kembali ke sini," jawab Nobuyuki, "Sepertinya Kunoichi masih belum rela berpisah dari kita, meskipun dia adalah bagian dari 'KaLoliDo Girl'."

"Benar juga, sih …," tutur Yukimura, "Udah begitu turnya tinggal 3 minggu lagi, sementara besok Kunoichi dan member lainnya akan mengikuti sesi perekaman untuk single baru."

"Yukimura, aku jadi bingung …," keluh Nobuyuki, "Apakah lagu-lagu dari single itu akan dinyanyikan ketika tur? Besok kan, masih perekaman. Belum syuting PV-nya …"

"Tenang, Kakak …," tutur Yukimura, "Staff 'KaLoliDo Girl' akan melakukan semua itu secepat mungkin … bahkan aku berharap agar semua projek itu bisa selesai ketika H-2 sebelum tur."

"Ah, baiklah … untung staff mereka baik hati …," balas Nobuyuki, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu … judul single barunya itu apa?"

Yukimura menggeleng

"Aku nggak tahu," jawab Yukimura, "Siapa tahu, judul single baru itu bisa diumumkan secepatnya juga di media massa …"


End file.
